You're The Best Thing I Have Ever Had
by they're not puppies
Summary: Cammie came back from searching for answers and everyone is happy she is back. Is that including a certain Blackthorne Boy? Hey can't blame me for bring bad at summarys. well yeah you can actually but still. ZAMMIE ONE-Shot :


I walked through the doors of Gallagher academy hoping no one would kill me (*cough* Bex *cough*) for being gone for 5 months. So yeah, in case you had noooo clue, I'm Cameron Morgan. Yeah, that's me, but if you call me that I swear I will kill you with a paperclip that i have safely tucked away in the pocket of my shorts. Glad we understand each other. well okay back to the story. I left home to go looking for answers. I know, I know. You're probably thinking 'Why leave home? Just Google it.' Well thing is, I can't. Yeah to us spies, Google is kinda worthless. _Anyway_. As I walked in I looked around and saw nobody. I gave a sigh of relief and continue walking till I reach the Dining Room. I listened closely trying to see if I could hear something. When I heard nothing I walked in and gasped.

Everyone at Gallagher was looking at me. **Everyone. **There was an awkward silence at first as I just stood there but that was filled in 3 seconds later by running footsteps coming closer to me. Before I even had time to turn to where they were coming from 3 figures jumped on me. That resulted in me falling on the ground and hitting my head. Hard. I opened my eyes and saw the three girls that had tackled me.

My three **_bestest_** friends in the world.

Rebecca Baxter

Macey McHenry

Elizabeth Sutton.

I smiled but then let out a groan. "Guys..." i said my stomach starting to hurt from all the squeezing.

"Oh, sorry." they all said at the same time and they qot up. Bex held her arm out to me to help me up. The moment I got up I heard the familliar "oopsy daisies" and the loud _thunk_ as someone hit the floor. I smiled. _Same old Liz _"Cammie," Bex said looking angry, happy, excited, and slightly sad at the same time. "never _ever _do that again. Got it missy."

I smiled and did a mini sallute. "Yes ma'am." We both laughed and Bex brought me into a bone crushing hug. When I pulled away I turned to Liz who looked like she was about to cry. If it was happy tears or sad tears was what i was not sure about. "Aww, Lizzie" I said and I brought her into a huge hug.

I could feel her smile. "I missed you soooo much, Cammie." She pulled back and finally I turned to Macey. She was hiding the fact that she was about to burst into happy tears but as her best friend she couldn't hide that from me. I grinned and we both hugged. I pulled back and looked at my best friends. "You guys have no idea how much I've missed you." Truth be told, i felt like crying. Not sad crying but happy crying, I was back home. But then something popped into my head.

_Where is my mom?_

As soon as that thought came it left though. My mom came running in but the moment she saw me she stopped. Her just standing there and staring at me was really starting to worry me so I did the first thing that came into mind. "Hey, mom..." She looked at me for another 2 seconds before running towards me and giving me a huge hug. "Oh my gosh, Cammie. You're okay." she sighed and I smiled.

"Yeah mom I'm fine."

My mom then pulled back going into headmistress style. "Cameron Ann Morgan, that was the most stupidest-"

"Mom." I said shocked I had interrupted her. Everyone was actually. She gasped and I sighed feeling the courage seek in now "I know what you're gonna say but can we please do thins later. I kinda wanna take a bath and then sleep for more than 2 hours."

She sighed. "Okay. We _will_talk tomorrow. No exceptions. Got it." I nodded and started walking towards my room. I then realized my roommates didnt follow me. I shrugged and continued walking until I felt someone grab me from behind and place a hand over my mouth, leading me into a secret passage.

_Man this guy is strong_I thought trying to get out of this persons grip. The person sighed and said "Will you please stop fighting." I immediately stopped. I knew that voice. I knew that voice better than anyone elses.

The person let me go and sat down on one of the couches "Gosh, Gallagher Girl. You sure _Baxter_is the aggressive one"

I turned around and glared at him. "Let me go." I said stubbornly.

Zach smirked (insert the rolling-of-eyeness here) "You act like I trapped you in here."

I rolled my eyes "You did." He just shrugged "What do you want, Zach."

"Jeez, you could be a little bit nicer."

I sighed. "I could be a little more nicer. The first day back from 5 months and _this_ is all you have to say. No 'hey' or 'I missed you'. Not even a-" But arms wrapping around me stopped my sentence. I instantly felt safe in his arm and i smiled.

"Please," Zach said placing a hand on my cheek lifting my face up 4 inches away from his face. "don't ever do that again. You had me worried sick." I expected to hear some of these words from my mom but unlike Zach my mom wouldn't be saying it with worry or care. She would just be screaming it at me all upset. And then she would turn nice again. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent, loving every minute if this. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and kissed my cheek, and then looking into my eyes. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" I smiled and leaned in, my lips touching his ligtly.

It wasn't even a second before we both couldn't take it anymore and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled against his lips. I pulled back and looked at him. I then started playing with his hair softly, twirling pieces of his hair with my fingers. We just stood there like that for 5 minutes, just loving eachothers company when I then felt my feet lift up off the ground. That was when I realized Zach had moved us both to the couch. He looked at me and used his thumb to draw light circles on my cheek. I smiled and kissed him softly. We were like that for another 5 minutes until Zach pulled back and sighed. He looked at me and said "You should probably get some rest."

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right" I got up from the couch and was about to say bye when suddenly strong, warm arms brang me back to the couch.

"Hmm" he said bringing my back to his chest, his body laying down completely on the couch. "where do you thing you're going."

I smiled "They're gonna think I escaped again." He wrapped his arms a little more tighter around me. "Oh well..." and with that we both closed our eyes and I fell asleep like that. In Zach's arms, hoping this moment would never end.

* * *

**Heyy no hate. FIRST FANFIC. okay. now review review review.**

**Zammie = OTP3**


End file.
